


Just and Only

by daisiesonice



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi make out in the locker rooms. It inevitably leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just and Only

The locker rooms were almost empty, except for them, everyone else had either or left or were still practising in the gym.    
  
Tsukishima scratched his neck. Yamaguchi tried, and failed, to stare at his alpha’s skin.    
His alpha.    
  
Yamaguchi held back a squeal and went back to changing. The routine was easy. Unzip that, glance at Tsuki, kick off his sneakers, look at Tsuki, take off his shirt, look at Tsuki…   
  
Getting caught wasn’t part of his routine.    
  
“What?” Tsuki asked.    
  
“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he replied, blushing. Yamaguchi kept his eyes on the ground though the sight of his topless mate was much more appealing.    
  
“Hang on a second,” Tsukishima said.   
  
The alpha walked to the door, barefoot, and peeked out into the gym. He shut the door quietly. “We’ve got a while, I think. The others are still practising.”  
  
“But you said you wanted to go home-”  
  
“What? You don’t want to?” he asked.   
  
“Ok. Just a bit,” Yamaguchi said and pulled him closer. “But what if they walk in on us?”   
  
“It’s fine. They’re busy,” he said. Tsukishima tilted the omega’s head, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. “Unless you  _ really _ don’t want to.”  
  
“Only kissing, ok?” Yamaguchi ran his fingers along Tsukishima’s back, feeling the occasional bump of a beauty spot and the ridges of his spine.   
  
The alpha replied, “Yeah.”    
  
It was never only kissing. It made Yamaguchi wonder why they even tried, why they lied to themselves with short kisses and lingering touches.   
  
Kissing was wonderful, it felt great and he loved doing it, but Tsukishima’s tongue had so many other talents limiting him was just a damn shame.   
  
His head fell back on the towel Tsuki had laid out for him. The alpha’s tongue licked the tip of his cock, his finger curled inside, and everything was happening at once, far too much.   
  
“Tsuki!”   
  
The alpha moved his lips away from Yamaguchi’s dick. He whined, quite pathetically and Tsukishima pushed two fingers in his mouth.   
  
He sucked on them, knowing he had to be quiet but it was really impossible when Tsuki knew him far too well.   
  
“Can we, Tadashi?” he asked, taking out his fingers, “Is it ok?”   
  
Yamaguchi was almost ashamed to admit he didn’t hesitate. “Yeah. It’s ok, Tsuki. Just don’t knot me this time.”  
  
Tsukishima poked his leg and scowled. “That was just one time. You didn’t seem to mind much.”  
  
“Tru-,” Yamaguchi said, cutting himself off with a moan as Tsukishima pushed himself in.   
  
“We’re gonna have to be quiet,” Tsuki told him, “You ok?”   
  
He struggled to find the right words and in his hesitation, only worried the alpha more.  
  
“I was thinking I like this. I don’t know how else to say it,” he said, quickly, “Can you move, Tsuki? Please, this is embarrassing.”  
  
“You like it when I’m fucking you?”  
  
“You’re so blunt, oh my God.”    
  
Reminded of the lack of time by the distant sounds of squeaking sneakers on the gym floor, Yamaguchi clenched around his dick. Tsukishima gripped his thighs like a lifeline.    
“Do that again.”   
So he did.    
  
Yamaguchi bit down on his lip. Sweat dripped down Tsukishima’s face, his eyes glazed over, choked moans and whispers of his boyfriend’s name escaping his lips. If Yamaguchi wasn’t mistaken (and he rarely was about his alpha) Tsuki was also slightly smug.    
The omega shut his eyes, unable to keep them open, as Tsukishima found that spot that made him see stars.    
  
“Shit, Tadashi. We need to stop,” Tsuki said.    
“B-but,” he objected, at first. Then, he managed to open his eyes.    
  
Tsukishima’s arms were shaking. Exhausted from a long practice, desperate to have Yamaguchi again, he’d pushed himself to the brink too quickly. If they weren’t careful, it’d be just like last time.    
With his alpha so close to knotting inside him, Yamaguchi couldn’t find a reason why that would be a bad thing.    
  
“Fuck it. Knot me. Do it,” he said, words tumbling out of his mouth.   
  
“They might-”  
  
“Don’t care. Do it.”  
  
Tsukishima almost laughed but Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. The alpha said, “Geez, so demanding. Ok, I’ll knot you but you can’t move. I don’t want you getting hurt.”   
“I know, Tsuki.”   
  
Tsukishima’s face was painted pink, his eyes bright and focused, while Yamaguchi wondered if it was possible to melt into the floor.    
It wouldn’t be a horrid way to go: held by his mate, knotted and full, though the dirty floor would add a bitter tint to the whole thing.    
  
Yamaguchi felt the alpha’s knot swell inside him and knew he couldn’t consider dying when there was a strong possibility he’d feel this again and again.    
  
“You ok, Tadashi?” he asked, holding his mate's hand.   
“I’m great,” he understated. 

Tetsuro Kuroo was also feeling great. Practice with the crows had gone well and now he could go home, text Kenma some more and watch TV.    
  
It was one of those days that could have easily been forgotten over time, the sort of day where nothing important but nothing unimportant either had occurred, and would gradually haze into a grainy memory of his teenage years.    
  
But the scene of two teenage boys fucking on the locker room floors wasn’t easily forgotten. In fact you could say the whole scene would never be shoed out of his mind. 

  
Yamaguchi was the first to overcome the surprise. He was the one who had considered this possibility after all and despite the dick inside him his brain managed to form a reasonable response.   
  
“Oh my God!” he screeched, hands flailing about. He grabbed the nearest item and flung it at the intruders face.    
  
The shoe’s laces smacked Kuroo’s cheeks. The sole hit his nose and slid off, crashing to the floor.    
  
“Get out already!” Yamaguchi shouted.    
  
Kuroo’s mouth shut. He nodded, stumbled to the door, and shut it behind him with a resounding bang.    
  
“Idiot, I said not to move,” Tsukishima said, once his laughter stopped.   
  
Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and settled back down. Now the panic was over, he felt the twinges from moving too quickly.   
  
It actually… wasn’t bad. At all.    
  
Yamaguchi moved his hips, grinding hesitantly on Tsukishima’s knot.   
  
“Oi, Tadashi, don’t. Fuck, Google did not tell me about this,” the alpha said, watching Yamaguchi fuck himself on his knot.   
  
His knot was pushing right against Yamaguchi’s prostate, he was seeing stars, and the slightest of movement only increased the stretch.   
  
“Tsuki, it’s so good,” he said. His eyes fluttered shut, left hand stroking his dick, while his alpha stared breathlessly.    
  


Tsukishima blinked and his astonishment broke. All that was left was shattered bits of panic and worry. Tadashi was going to hurt himself and he was going to cry and how could he let this happen?    
“Tadashi, I’m serious, you shouldn’t be moving,” he said, cradling his neck.    
“But Tsuki,” the omega whined.   
  
“Tadashi, just stay s-still,” he begged. His mate clenched around his knot, on accident or on purpose Tsukishima didn't know (but he’d bet on the latter) but it unwound his control.    
  
His hand lightly held Yamaguchi’s neck, longer fingers rubbing against his scent glands to try to pull the omega back to reality.   
  
“I said don’t move,” Tsukishima repeated.   
  
Yamaguchi stopped fidgeting, eyebrows furrowed. “It feels good, though.”  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes and teased, “Oh, now I feel like you’re using me.”  
  
“That’s not true I want Tsuki to feel good as well,” he said, proving his point by clenching again.    
  
Yamaguchi tried to wiggle his hips. Tsukishima pinned him down.   
  
“This time feels longer,” the omega said, not that he was complaining.  
  
“Because you keep moving,” Tsukishima said, absolutely complaining.    
  
The omega’s eyes lit up with a spark of mischief. “Then, if I keep-”  
  
“Don’t,” he said, turning his mates head to the side to kiss his scent gland. “Don’t even think about it.”   
  
Yamaguchi settled down once the alpha gently marked him. The few minutes they had left were, thankfully, blissfully peaceful.   
  
“Oi, Tadashi, are you ok?” he asked.    
  
The omega blinked and all at once the bubble in his head popped. “A bit sore but I’m ok, really, Tsuki. Sorry for getting carried away. I-it felt amazing so…”   
  
“The next time you do that give me some warning,” Tsukishima said, helping his mate up.    
  
“Ok,” Yamaguchi said, licking his lips. “But next time can you… Can you, um…”   
  
“Is this some kinky request, Tadashi? Because I don’t know how my parents will react if they find rope and handcuffs in my room.”    
  
“Not like that! I just liked it when you were telling me what to do like, um, I don’t know I just liked it.”   
  
Tsukishima threw a shirt at him. “Put that on.”   
  
Yamaguchi did as he said without complaint and kept rambling, even when his head was stuck in the shirt. “If it’s weird then you don’t have to-”   
  
“Hurry up.”   
  
“Yeah,” the omega said, tugging on his zipper. “So, um, if there’s anything you want me to do all you have to do is ask.”   
  
“...Tadashi,” Tsukishima said, “Sometimes you’re demanding and then you’re weirdly obedient.”    
  
Yamaguchi held the previously thrown shoe like a well made weapon of destruction. “Well, excuse me.”   
  
“I don’t mind it,” he said, shrugging, “It’s your only contradiction.”   
  
The omega put down the shoe. “That’s not true. I think I’m a sensible person and I like you.”   
  
Tsukishima grabbed the shoe and ran, an embarrassed Yamaguchi following behind.  
  
The alpha sped past his teammates with what Hinata would later describe as ‘the second creepiest smile I have ever seen.’    


Tsukishima reached the gym doors. His long arms extended and threw the shoe as far as he could.    
  
The alpha crossed his arms, victorious.    
  
Yamaguchi pointed at his feet, clad in hastily tied trainers.  Tsukishima only had his socks on.    
  
Turning redder than Rudolph's nose on Christmas Eve, Tsukishima walked shamefully after his shoe.    
  
His only happiness was that it had been his shoe to give Kuroo a good kicking.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Found out a few days ago my sister has been writing fanfics for years and none of them are smut. How can she ignore the d? How is she so pure?


End file.
